What About Us
by Kiki-Jo
Summary: Sebastian loves Blaine, Blaine loves Sebastian. It should be easy... but it's not. Pairing here will change. Currently Sebastian/Santana, but will develop to Sebastian/Blaine and Santana/Brittany. First chapter is smutty, future chapters will have smut in. Mostly all explained in the first chapter... Story is better than the summary, honest.
1. Chapter 1

I had a little plot bunny a while ago, and it wouldn't leave me alone. I started writing, and, well, it turned into a story, and more little plot bunnies attacked me. I'm not promising regular updates, because I'm awful at updating. But there will be updates.  
Chapter one is basically an introduction, and smut. The next chapter is a lot less smutty – in fact, it might not be smutty at all, it deals more with plot. But this is rated M for a reason. Sexy times, future slash, and such alike.  
I own nothing.

**Chapter One.**

"You have a girl coming over, Seb?" Blaine raised his eyebrow at his best friend who was on the other side of the room, fiddling with his phone awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah. I told you, Kurt's friend Santana's coming over tonight." Sebastian nodded, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Sebastian had assumed it was common knowledge he was pretty much in love with Blaine, because honestly, he was so obvious about it, or, he thought he was anyway. To his surprise, Kurt had offered to introduce him to Santana a few weeks ago with the excuse that he spent too much time alone and Kurt thought he would like the girl. And Sebastian had agreed, knowing that it would be the best way to end any potential rumours about him liking Blaine - no matter how true the rumours were, it just wasn't cool. Now, after constant texting, most of which was flirting - and he even had a few sexts from the girl - she was coming over. To Dalton. To his dorm. The dorm which would be empty, because Blaine had just offered to go off to see Nick for the evening so Sebastian's 'date' would be uninterrupted. And now he was panicking. Of course, Santana was attractive, even he could see that and he was gay. But if her texts, or more specifically sexts, were any indication… they would end up doing more than just hanging out and watching a movie.

Even though he was nervous, Sebastian managed to get dressed into something other than his Dalton uniform, combed his hair into submission, and was ready and waiting when Santana knocked on the door. She didn't seem to fit in with her surroundings - not just because she was a female in an all-boy's school, but because everything around her seemed to be almost dull in comparison. In her red, low cut top and black short-shorts, she seemed to stand out an awful lot against the bland wallpaper in the hall, looking truly gorgeous. Sebastian felt under-dressed when he saw her, wearing his comfortable jeans and a t-shirt Blaine had bought him. He mentally kicked himself for not making more of an effort, but he _had_ combed his hair, that was more than he did before hanging out with most people.

"Santana... hi." He greeted her, and he knew he had probably said something wrong by the way her eyebrow raised into a perfect arch.

"Hey." Santana stepped inside the room without waiting for an invitation, unknowingly sitting down on Blaine's bed.

"No! That's... I mean, that's Blaine's bed..." Sebastian stuttered a little, irrationally hating the idea of somebody on Blaine's bed. In his eyes, that was for Blaine and Blaine only, and it kind of freaked him out, thinking of other people being there.

Santana's eyebrow raised up once more, but she obliged, moving to sit on the bed on the opposite side of the room. She watched the boy curiously; the look of longing as his eyes lingered on Blaine's bed, the slight frown as he shook his head and turned away. The boy was in love, plain and simple, even she could see it. Yet he had still agreed to her coming over, even been the one to suggest it, which made no sense because why on earth would he invite her over when he was so obviously in love with his roommate? Then it clicked. He was trying to hide it, to convince everyone he was straight. And suddenly she felt some weird kind of camaraderie with him, because she was doing the exact same thing. Trying to hide her love for her best friend, Brittany, by sleeping with any male she could.

"So, are you just going to stand over there all night?" She broke the silence. Sebastian easily got the hint and moved to sit next to her on his bed, trying not to look as awkward as he felt.

It only took a few kisses for Sebastian to get used to being with Santana. Granted, it didn't make him straight, at all, but it didn't feel awful. He just went along with it. It was kind of nice, and he had expected her to try and instigate far more than just a few kisses. So when the girl's hand slipped down to his jeans, he wasn't surprised, and he didn't protest. In fact, he welcomed her hand unfastening his jeans and sliding under his boxers. He liked her hand, wrapped around his cock, and her lips leaving hickeys along his neck. But she wasn't Blaine. Still, he focused on Santana and her teasing touches. Until she spoke.

"I know you want him." Her words were a whisper, her lips against his jaw. Sebastian froze instantly, his body tensing up in protest as he reluctantly dragged his attention away from the pleasure in his cock to focus on what she had said. "Don't worry. I get it. But a good beard will always make you come." She smirked against his skin, and Sebastian's jaw dropped at her words. She was his… beard? Maybe it was a good thing. Surely it would dispel any rumours about his sexuality. But he couldn't quite imagine why being his beard would be beneficial for her – so he asked her.  
"Well, _you_ want to convince people you don't want to bend your best friend over his bed and fuck him 'til he can't do that gay Warbler dance. And by helping you hide that fact, it means people won't question me about Britt." Santana shrugged as she explained her motives, simultaneously moving down Sebastian's body so her lips were above his cock. "So, little gay hobbit-lover, how many times have you thought about _him_ bending you over and fucking you 'til you can't sit down?"  
Sebastian looked down at the dark-haired girl, her smirking lips just inches away from his cock, and he was kind of speechless. What was he _supposed_ to say to her? He attempted to rock his hips up slightly, silently responding to her, and she seemed to understand because a few seconds later, her lips were wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking lightly.

"Oh, fuck… so many times…" Sebastian groaned, his fingers running through Santana's loosely curled hair, tugging gently to get her to take more of his cock into her mouth. She usually would have complained, but she didn't _want_ to. She wanted him to let her know what he wanted. Her usual 'go to' guy for anything sexual, was Puck, but he had proven himself to be useless after falling for Quinn, and Sebastian… well, he was hot, she had willingly agreed to go over to his dorm, she hadn't been roughly pushed to her knees as Puck would have done, and if it went any further, she knew it wouldn't be because Sebastian forced her. So, as his hips rocked up slightly, thrusting into her mouth, she sucked a little more and used her hand to stroke at the length she couldn't quite fit into her mouth. Though he was quiet at first, by the time the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, he was breathing heavier and he couldn't fully control the groans that continued to fall from his lips.

"F-fuck, San… Santana… I'm gonna c-" He tried warning Santana, but she ignored him, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could and bobbing her head quickly, short and fast little movements paired with light suction, and within a minute, he came hard into her mouth. She pulled away and looked up at him, smirking and swallowing his cum, poking her tongue out to catch a little that had slipped out of the corner of her mouth.  
"Jeez, oh, fuck… you're…" Sebastian began, but he couldn't manage to string together a sentence. He was actually kind of proud of himself – even though he had been thinking about Blaine, he didn't moan the other boy's name at all.

Perhaps, he assumed, he had perfected not saying his name, after so many times jerking off in their en-suite bathroom, willing himself to stay quiet so Blaine wouldn't hear him. Of course, the other boy was so infatuated with Kurt Hummel, he wouldn't have paid any attention even if he returned to find Sebastian on his bed moaning his name; which Sebastian had worried about on a number of occasions. Nonetheless, he was proud he had contained himself, so the whole situation could at least _seem_ normal, even though he was thinking of somebody else, and he assumed she was, too.

"Damn right." Santana smirked up at Sebastian, though the smirk faded to a slight smile because really, she had a bit of a soft spot for him – not that she would admit it. He was hot, and she was turned on at just the _thought_ of his cock, and what she imagined he would feel like, but aside from everything sexual, she was able to share what he was feeling, the longing for the best friend, a love that they didn't dare to share with the outside world, the hope that someday, maybe, they could finally be with the one they loved. It was a connection she could never make with anybody else, never _wanted_ to make with anybody else, but with Sebastian… it was nice. They shared a common purpose, a goal, one she was sure they could reach, together.

"You know, you didn't get to cum… I feel kind of guilty." Sebastian's words broke Santana out of her thoughts, and she raised her eyebrow at the mischievous expression on his face. He waited a moment, just long enough for the air to become charged between them, with lust and curiosity, most of which from Santana as she really didn't know what to expect – a few minutes ago, he had been laid out recovering from his orgasm. Now… he was looking up at her with an almost unnoticeable smirk, his eyes sparkling teasingly, and she knew he was planning something. Her curiosity was settled when he quickly flipped them over, eliciting a squeak from the girl who was now below him.

"I said… I feel guilty. I came, you haven't." He stated, looking down at her as he straddled her hips. "Yet." He added, his smirk showing completely. She raised her eyebrow again, but said nothing, her silence being permission enough for Sebastian to do whatever he had planned.

Sebastian had to admit, he knew what he was doing. He was gay, completely, no doubts at all… but he had been with girls before, he knew the basics, though he also knew that each girl often had different particular turn-ons, different little areas to make them whimper, moan, or scream his name. He knew they did, but he also had a skill for finding those areas, so he didn't worry. He tugged at her tiny shorts, pulling them off and letting them fall to the ground, leaving her in the red top, and her lacy red thong. He dragged the tip of his finger over her underwear, smirking because he could feel she was already getting wet. His confidence rose when he realised this, knowing he caused it, and he kept his eyes locked with hers as he leaned in so his tongue could follow the same path his finger had taken alone her panty-clad pussy.

Santana was impatient and squirmed slightly beneath him. "Enough teasing, Smythe… you owe me." She winked, making Sebastian groan and practically rip her thong from her body. He took only a moment to let his eyes wander over her, before his head was back between her legs. Sebastian had given up on the teasing. _What the lady wants, the lady gets, _he thought to himself as the tip of his tongue flicked over her clit. His circled her entrance with his tongue, before returning his attention to her clit, a finger pushing deep inside of her with no warning. As he tried to figure out just what Santana liked, exactly, his finger thrust and teased relentlessly. It was his finger crooking upwards that caused her to moan, and he smirked against her clit as he knew immediately that he had hit her g-spot. Now he knew what she liked, he set a rhythm, thrusting his finger and curling it up each time, as his tongue circled and flicked over her clit, giving gentle sucks every few thrusts.

"Fuckfuckfuck…" Santana moaned, her back arching off the bed, her fingers gripping at the sheets beneath her. "Oh, god… Wh-where the fuck d-did you learn… that?" She asked between moans, earning another smirk from Sebastian. He shrugged his shoulders and made a noise resembling "I don't know," and the vibrations from the noise had Santana arching her back yet again, squeezing her eyes shut as her orgasm was quickly building in her abdomen. Her reaction to the vibration did not go unnoticed by Sebastian, and he repeated the action, moaning softly against her, causing the exact reaction once again, though she gripped the sheets a little harder. After just two short minutes of continuous thrusting and flicking and moaning, Santana gripped the sheets, her mouth open in the shape of a little 'o', back arched and toes curled as she came, pussy clenching rhythmically around Sebastian's finger. He couldn't help but imagine that around his cock, and when Santana was able to calm down, she opened her eyes to a smirking Sebastian.

"Fuck. I thought you were gay?" She returned his smirk, though her breathing was still heavy, giving away the fact she was still recovering from her orgasm, which made him laugh a little, though he grinned at her.

"Oh, I _am_. I just know how to please a lady." He winked, moving to sit up on the end of his bed, pulling his boxers back up and fastening up his jeans as he looked over at Santana. When he had done that, he handed her thong back to her, with her shorts, which she quickly put back on.

"You know, next time, you ought to buy me dinner." She teased, fixing her hair. He rolled his eyes at her, but she was his… _beard_, right? He figured it was the least he could do – buy her dinner, in return for her pretending to date him. "Well, you have my number. Text me. And if you need me here, call me. Later, Smythe." Santana grinned, pecking his cheek before letting herself out of his dorm room and leaving.

Sebastian was still slightly stunned over the whole thing, he had to admit. That morning, he had woken up the same as always, throwing a longing look to the bed opposite to his own, jerking off in the shower, imagining his best friend on his cock. Now, he had found himself with a beard – or, 'girlfriend', he supposed, if anybody asked – having just gotten the best damn blowjob he could ever remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later, Blaine returned, after receiving a text from Trent informing him the girl had left. He had honestly spent the night wishing he could be with Sebastian, instead of Santana being there. He had been with Nick and Jeff all night, watching them cuddled up while they all watched a movie, jealousy and longing too strong to allow him to pay any real attention to the movie. He didn't even remember which movie Nick had chosen. Eventually though, the movie ended, and like it or not, Blaine had to return to his own dorm room for the night. He was dreading it. Hearing all about the night – knowing Sebastian, he would be in for a 'fun' night, being given all the sordid details of his time with Santana.

He didn't say a word when he arrived, simply went into the bathroom to shower and wash all the gel out of his hair before bed. Blaine expected Sebastian to walk in anyway, to tell him the details, so he was surprised when his roommate didn't make an appearance. He was even more surprised when he walked out of the bathroom in just his sweatpants, finding Sebastian staring down at his phone, seemingly ignoring Blaine's presence at all. That wasn't like Sebastian at all.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked as he sat on his bed, towel drying his hair a little so it was no longer dripping wet. Getting no response from Sebastian, he hung his towel over the chair at his desk, walking over to Sebastian's bed, perching on the edge. "Seb?" He prompted, noticing Sebastian's shoulders tensing at the nickname. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing… just texting S-, uh, my… girlfriend." Sebastian finally spoke, still not daring to look up at Blaine, knowing the other boy's fondness of wearing nothing but pants after a shower, as the curly-headed boy always claimed his shirts stuck to him if he wore one directly after a shower – though Blaine really just wanted some kind of reaction from Sebastian, _anything_.

Blaine's heart sank when Sebastian called Santana his girlfriend, looking down at his hands which were suddenly fidgeting in his lap. "O-oh, girlfriend… good for you…" He mumbled, heading back over to his own bed. Sebastian, of course, noticed Blaine putting the distance between them, but thought nothing of it. "Yeah, she came here, and then we… did stuff." He shrugged, acting as though it was no big deal at all, though he could feel his stomach twisting in pain as he pushed Blaine away, again. _It's for the best. He has Kurt now, he doesn't need me… he's never needed me,_ he thought to himself, dropping his phone onto his bedside table and leaving it there, ignoring as it buzzed with another text message. He should maybe reply to Santana, at least to keep up appearances, as though she truly was his girlfriend, but he didn't want to. He _wanted_ for Blaine to snap out of his oblivious view on everything, and notice what was right in front of him, but it wasn't happening, and Sebastian had to accept that.

Two days later, Blaine was sat in the Lima Bean with Kurt, drinking coffee and talking. Kurt had sent him a text on the same night Sebastian had been with Santana, and Blaine couldn't bring himself to say no. Usually he would politely decline, say he had something else to do, _anything_. But now, he had nothing to lose.  
"You do know you've been talking about Sebastian all afternoon, right?" Kurt raised his eyebrow as he looked at Blaine from over the rim of his coffee cup. The other boy paled and looked down at his own cup.  
"Uh, sorry… I guess I just don't realise. I mean, I'm usually with him, and he is his own favourite subject…" Blaine laughed, trying to lighten the situation with a joke. Honestly, he was nervous. It was obvious to everyone that Kurt liked Blaine, but Blaine… well, he didn't. Kurt was nice, friendly, funny, and even rather attractive. But Blaine, he didn't like him like that. He wanted Sebastian, the boy who seemed to drive him crazy without even realising.

"It's alright." Kurt shrugged it off, his disheartened face instantly lighting up with a smile as he began to ramble on to Blaine about the latest fashions and music and who was dating who within the New Directions.

After the date ended, the two boys went their separate ways, and Blaine was relieved to be going back to his dorm room. So relieved, in fact, that he forgot Santana was visiting Sebastian. He unlocked the door to their room and pushed it open, freezing on the spot, his eyes wide, as he looked at the pair in the room. Sebastian was sat on the edge of his bed, trousers around his ankles, with his fingers tangled up gripping Santana's curls. Santana was on her knees in front of him, her eyes closed as she bobbed her head on Sebastian's cock. Blaine was both repulsed by the sight, and a little turned on, because, it was Sebastian. He quickly shut the door and ran into their bathroom, locking the door and sliding down it to sit on the floor.

Sebastian had seen Blaine when he walked in, but even though he wanted to go to his roommate, to see if he was alright, Santana's mouth was still sucking him and he couldn't pull himself away from that. He moaned as her tongue flicked over the head of his cock, and temporarily forgot everything around him.

Blaine could still hear the moans, and he wanted to throw up, but he couldn't. Those were Sebastian's moans, the noises Blaine wished he could cause the taller boy to make, and he couldn't ignore the fact that his cock was now hard in his boxers.

He stripped off within a matter of minutes and was tempted to turn the shower on, but then Sebastian's moans would be drowned out, so he simply leaned with his back against the door as one hand tentatively made its way down over his stomach, brushing over the dark trail of hair leading down to the little patch of dark curls, his hand stroking lightly over his hard cock, letting out a sigh of relief. Listening intently to Sebastian's noises, he began to stroke his cock, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning. He didn't want them to know what he was doing, he would be mortified. But he couldn't help it. Now he had started, he couldn't stop. He brushed his thumb over the tip of his cock and groaned, already feeling himself getting closer. It had been a week since Blaine last got off, and now, with Sebastian on the other side of the door moaning in pleasure, Blaine knew he couldn't have expected to last long. As Sebastian's moans became louder, Blaine was getting closer and closer to the edge, and just a minute later, he came on his hand and the bathroom floor. He jumped in the shower quickly to clean up, planning on cleaning the floor up when he was done, but now… he just needed to lose himself under the hot spray of water, to pretend Santana wasn't in their room.

Santana grinned up at Sebastian once she had swallowed his come, moving to sit beside him on the bed. "Not bad, Smythe." She teased. "I'd better go, before hobbit gets back out here." She said before kissing his cheek, ruffling his hair, and letting herself out of the room. Sebastian was too dazed from his orgasm to register that Santana had gone, and he didn't even notice when Blaine walked back in the room, sweatpants hanging low on his waist, showing the dark trail of curls and the delicious 'v' of his hips. Sebastian also seemed to forget that he was still sat on his bed, jeans around his ankles, cock now soft after his orgasm, completely on show. When he noticed, he tugged his boxers up to cover himself, though Blaine had already seen and turned away to hide his reddened cheeks.

"Uh, so… how's Santana?" Blaine asked, glancing at Sebastian over his shoulder before drying his hair a little with a towel.  
"Good… she's good. Awesome, actually." Sebastian smirked, trying to keep up the façade of her truly being his girlfriend, buttoning up his jeans. Blaine nodded, his heart sinking as Sebastian said the girl was 'awesome'. "How's Kurt?" Sebastian practically spat out Kurt's name, the short word seemingly laced with hate.  
"Good." Blaine said simply, as he tried to avoid talking about the boy he had spent the majority of his day with. It had been nice, really, but in the same way it would have been nice to spend the day with Nick and Jeff. He viewed Kurt as his friend – nothing more, nothing less.  
"Good… uh, I'm glad you had fun." Sebastian said as he crossed the room to work on an essay for class, barely glancing at Blaine.  
"Yeah, I did. Looked like you had a lot of fun, too." Blaine scoffed, rolling his eyes, knowing just how much _fun_ Sebastian had been having with Santana. He looked away, trying to hide his jealousy.  
"Uh, yeah, it was very… fun." Sebastian nodded, trying to smirk, though it was half-hearted, because he knew he would have had a _lot_ more fun if it had been Blaine on his knees. Or on his back, his front, against the wall, bent over the bed… he groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself down before he got turned on again. He couldn't risk that happening, not now. He opened his text book and hoped that it would effectively end the conversation, as they would no longer be able to talk if Sebastian was working.  
Blaine sighed as Sebastian started reading from his book and writing, knowing that there was nothing more either of them could say. This was just how it had to be between them. Blaine would just have to keep hiding his feelings. On the opposite side of the room, the exact thought crossed Sebastian's mind, as he forced himself to focus on the poetry in front of him instead of the curly-headed boy on the bed.

Later that night, as the two lay in their separate beds, they each wished they had the courage to be honest, to go over and snuggle up to the other, to finally give in and be together. But it seemed too impossible. They each believed the other was interested in somebody else, that they had no interest in one another, and that was just the most awkward situation they could ever hope to find themselves in.

**Not as long as the first one… but up a **_**lot**_** faster than I expected!  
**Thank you for your positive comments on this, guys! I hope you like it.  
Reviews make me type faster. *winkwink*  
Kiki-Jo x


End file.
